


She is ready to kill

by emerwenaranel



Series: Mitsuko Souma [1]
Category: Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Mitsuko Souma is determined to be the only person who will survive Battle Royale.





	1. Chapter 1

The scythe decapidated her classmate, and blood sprayed from the wound, spattering her clothes. Mitsuo was disgusted because she hated her classmate but she smiled as well. She smiled because she had killed yet another weak person. Those bastards and those bitches did not deserve to live. She had to kill more, she had to kill that sociopath who was the strongest contestant in Battle Royale of this year. But this sociopath had a way to evade her wrath. She doubted that he could feel anything at all. He just killed. Without feeling any remorse. Not that Mitsuko regretted killing her classmates but she could feel something.  
Deep down inside, she knew that this was wrong but she had to survive by killing her classmates. She did not want to suffer once again, she did not want to be tortured. Mitsuko had to fight and kill in order to be a survivor, in order to be a strong contestant. This is why she had just killed that girl, and a wicked smile was formed on her lips. Now, there was one less standing in her way to victory. She stole the girl's clothes and she wore them, wanting to be clean. But this meant that she had to take a shower in order to get rid of the blood on her face and on her hair.  
Mitsuko tried to find a house where she could hide from the other adolescents. She soon found one and she hid there. She took off her clothes and she rushed to the bathroom where she took a shower. She hoped that nobody would hear that sound. When she was finally clean, she collapsed on the chair, naked, and she got lost in her thoughts. She remembered how much she had suffered in the past, back when she was brutally raped. She doubted that she would ever forget that pain. She would always be haunted by the memories, and she would hate herself even more.  
Outside, it was raining now. The sound of the rain was full of melancholy, it was full of sadness for a life that was too cruel. She guessed that it would always be like this. The wind was howling, its voice echoed like a lament as the sun went down. Mitsuko had to chek on her map, but she realised that she was not in one of the dangerous areas. She sighed in relief when she realised that. She was safe for the time being, she was too tired to fight once again, so she had to calm down and fall asleep. She needed to have some rest but sleeping was so dangerous. What if someone murdered her in her sleep?  
She should not fall asleep. She sighed once again in relief when she found some coffee in the abandoned house and she made a cup of coffee for herself. She enjoyed every gulp of it. It was a moment of peace and happiness in a life that was so tormented and full of pain. Even if she was murdered by that sociopath, she would have died with the pleasure of drinking good coffee. Kazuo Kiriyama was certainly dangerous, he probably had killed more students than her, he would probably kill her as well, but Mitsuko was not afraid of him. She was probably the only person who was not afraid of him.


	2. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuko kills again.

Mitsuko Souma had falledn asleep and she was dreaming of her childhood, but when she was brutally raped by many men at different periods of her life. She moaned in pain at this cruelest memory, and she wished that none of this had happened. But she knew that she could not change the past, and she knew that she had to live with this terrible pain. She hated the whole world after what had happened to her, she wanted to punish all the males of this country for what hahd happened toher. And she had robbed and killed so many men after having sex with them.  
She and her gang loved tormenting men. They were boasting about their actions, and this was the reason why so many classmates were so scared of Mitsuko. But she did not care if they were afraid of her. She wanted to get revenge, and Battle Royale was a great way to kill all the boys of her class. Especially that sociopath, because she was petrified of him. She could tell that he was dangerous for her, that he would do everything to kill her unless she killed him first. And Mitsuko was determined to survive this game. She would do everything to kill Kazuo. She should not be so weak, she should not be afraid of him.  
Mitsuko was determined to kill everyone who would stand in her way. She woke up with that thought and she realised that she was sweating. At the same time, she knew how lucky she was since nobody had found her. She was still alive, and she was listening to a strange sound. She suddenly realised that two girls were standing outside the house but they had not come in. She stood by the window, and she looked at their faces. Those two girls had rejected Mitsuko, not wanting to be in her gang, and she loathed them for that reason. She had to punish them for not becoming members of her gang.  
Mitsuko went outside, but the other girls had not realised that she was standing behind them. She held her scythe tightly and she slit the throat of the gilr at the left. A guttural noise reverberated in the night airs, the disgusting sound of blood flowing from the wound. Mitsuko chuckled maliciously as the other girl was begging for mercy. It was bobvious that she did not want to be involved in this game, but Mitsuko had taken Battle Royale too seriously. She took the dead girl's gun and she shot the other girl at the head. Now, Mitsuko Souma was one step closer to victory and survival.  
She was one step closer to killing Kazuo, and she was determined to eliminate him. But it seemed that he was at the other side of the island, manic about his killing spree. Mitsuko wondered what kind of weapons he was using. Would she survive by using only one scythe and a gun? She did not know. But she had to find a way to survive the sociopath classmate. She had to go back home and punish those who had raped her when she was only a girl. Mitsuko did not want to be a loser anymore. She had to win this time, she had to make herself proud. And she would. Oh yes, she would.


	3. Morningrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day dawns for Mitsuko Souma.

The morning came but it was cold and eerie. One could smell death in the morning airs, and that odour was nauseating. But not for Mitsuko. She was used to that odour already, and she wanted to kill more people. She wanted to survive in order to go back home and forget everything if she could. But did she have a home? She doubted that. But she could find a nice place to stay. She thought that she would be awarded with money if she won Battle Royale, and she really needed all that money. She hoped that it would help her forget all those awful memories. On the other hand, those memories would endure, she knew it deep down inside.  
But Mitsuko could find a therapist in order to talk about her feelings, hoping that she would get over the pain she had suffered all those years. For now, though, she would maim and kill her classmates. She was heading towards one of them that moment, but that guy was aiming at her, shooting arrows against her. Mitsuko ducked, and she shot his legs. The boy collapsed, and she smiled happily knowing that there were bullets in that gun. She stood up, with a contorted face, and she ran towards the classmate. She used her scythe to pierce the heart of the boy, and blood flowed from the wound. Too much blood.  
Her face was covered with blood now, and she washed her face by the river. She was swimming, not caring about the problems fo this world. But she suddenyl realised that a young man was staring at her naked body, coveting her. Mitsuko laughed at him as she approached him. The classmate seemed to be offended by her laughter. She laughed maliciously again as she decapidated him. She hated it when people were staring at her naked body. It brought back all those awful memories of her brutal rape. She shook her head, trying to push that memory in the back of her head, trying so hard to forget that.  
But Mitsuko knew that she would never forget. She would always remember the pain she had suffered, even though she wanted to go to a therapist in order to get help. On the other hand, she was glad, proud of herself that moment. She was proud because she had killed once again. She was thirsty for blood, and nothing could quench that thirst. She wanted to kill them all, she wanted to destroy them. Especially Kazuo. She did not know why, but she hated him too much. Maybe because they had some similarities. They both killed with ease, and Mitsuko did not like him for that reason. She had to find a way to destroy him.


	4. I just did not want to be a loser anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only few have remained alive.

It was the second night of Battle Royale and it was warm. But Mitsuko Souma was feeling cold, she was shivering as if a cold wind was blowing on her face. Most of her classmates were dead, but not all had been killed by her hands. She guessed that the sociopath had killed most of them. Now, only Mitsuko, Shuya, Noriko, Shogo and Kazuo were alive. Which one would win Battle Royale? She did not know, but she hoped that she would be the winner. On the other hand, she feared that Kazuo would kill her. He had already proved that he did not know what remorse was. Not that Mitsuko felt remorse either. But she wished that things were different, she wished that she would not have to kill. But sociatey had transformed her into a monster, thirsty for blood.  
She would not calm down unless she would kill all of them. She had to survive and earn the money. If she earned the money, she would go wherever she wanted to. She would study something that she liked, she would go to a psychiatrist. Mitsuko would get the life she deserved with all that money. But she had to try hard in order to win Battle Royale. But there was the sociopath. Kazuo could kill her and he would not feel a thing. He had the wits and the ability to kill as many people as he wanted. How would she be ab;le to escape from him? Or even better, kill him? Mitsuko did not know how she could stop him. And, deep down inside, she knew that she would die at his hands. She could not evade death, all her dreams would be crushed soon.  
Suddenly, she felt a gun on the back of her head and she froze. Her worst fear had just come true. Kazuo, the sociopath, was standing behind her, ready to kill her. He was smiling, but this smile was not malicious. It was not kind either. It was unfathomable, Mitsuko did not know what to think when she turned around and she looked at that smile. But she knew how she felt. She was frozen because she was so afraid for her life. This man reminded her of her rapists. She always thought that they were sociopaths as well. Kazuo would ruin her, just like they had ruined her. Suddenly, she felt a sheer pain in her head and she realised that Kazuo had shot her in the head. She collapsed on the ground, breathless. This was Mitsuko Souma's death, and nobody would mourn for her.


End file.
